


Won't be alone again

by Neuqe



Series: Neuqe's Jimon Week [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Colours, First Meetings, Fluff, Human AU, Jimon week day 3, M/M, Other characters get mentioned, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuqe/pseuds/Neuqe
Summary: "One sees the colours for the first time when their soulmate touches them" AUJace and Simon meet in a morning bus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fullfilling these prompts slowly but surely

Jace’s day is not off to a good start.

His alarm clock failed to wake him up and he had to rush to the bus stop without eating any breakfast only to see the taillights of the bus he needed to catch.

While he waited for the next bus he managed to buy himself a cup of coffee, but it was not an effective aid to his hunger.

The next bus took ages to arrive, and naturally it got stuck in the traffic and made him miserably late from work.

Jace sips his coffee, and stares out of the window. As he watches the different people who are walking past the cars, he tries to come up with backstories for the random people and his thoughts wander into a familiar territory. He wonders whether they can see colours and in what kind of situations they found out who is their soulmate.

Jace has always wanted to see the colours. Ever since he was a child, he has been interested in when those few lucky ones who had found their soulmates described the colours because everyone’s description seemed so different.

His brother said the world is more vivid after he could see the colours, and Magnus agreed with him, and added that colours are breath taking. Lydia thought the world is radiant and vibrant with colours and Maia described the world with colours is throbbing with life.

Jace is envious of them all, and he tries to absorb every detail and imagine the colours when his loved ones describe their favourite colours but either imagining or describing the colours is difficult because he fails every time.

He doubts if there even is a soulmate for him. His sister Izzy has not seen colours either but she is completely convinced that her perfect soulmate is out there and that she will be able to find them someday. Jace wishes he could be as sure about it as she is but he is not. He cannot imagine what kind of person would be his soulmate and why would someone want him as a soulmate.

He tries not to think about colours or soulmates as his thoughts usually end up being more negative than positive, and he really does not need any more negative things into his already horrible morning.

He distracts himself by observing the people in the bus. As it is not his usual bus, he has not seen most of the people before. There is a young woman with glasses and bangs, and Jace is quite sure she works in the same building as he but all other passengers are strangers.

There is a middle-aged woman with curly hair and she listens to horrendous music without headphones. The people sitting near her are frowning but no one says anything. Jace finds it hilarious.

A young man in a suit is definitely trying to get some work done on his laptop and Jace wonders how he can focus on anything when a baby cries one row behind him. A group of children are excitedly talking about their class’ fieldtrip to fire station and he is envious of how happy they can be about a small and simple thing.

The bus veers to another stop, and Jace sighs as he checks the clock from his phone. He is an hour late already.

Many of the passengers get off the bus and few enter. A young man, about his age, running towards the bus with a huge backpack, catches his attention. Jace hopes he makes it. He really does not need the knowledge that someone else’s morning is as bad his.

The man enters the bus just before the driver closes the doors. He pushes his glasses up, and he is panting heavily. He adjusts his backpack, and he looks slightly sweaty but he is still smiling brilliantly.

Jace cannot help but stare. There is something captivating about him.

The man is walking past him when the bus leaves the bus stop and speeds up, and the man loses his balance and falls right onto Jace.

Jace realises three things simultaneously when the man falls into his lap. One, the coffee is hot when the remaining of it spills out of the cup and burns his thigh. Two, the man’s backpack does not only look heavy, it is heavy and hurts his arm when it hits it. Three, he can see colours.

The man lets out a small groan and so does he. None of the people who he had heard describing colours had warned that colours were this _bright_. His eyes hurt and he has to close them for a second, and blink several times before he can see properly again.

Magnus was correct when he said the colours are breath taking. His brother and friends were right too, all in their own ways. The world is beautiful and there are so many colours and different shades. It is little overwhelming.

He stares at the bus seat in front of him. The colour is hideous. That is another thing that nobody told him about colours. Some of them can be ugly. He quickly glances at the trees outside, and remembers Lydia saying the trees are green, and he concludes that the seat is some shade of green.

“That is the ugliest shade of green I have seen,” Jace says, and in retrospect it is not the most romantic and profound first words one could say to their soulmate, and the realisation hits Jace like a truck. The man must be his _soulmate_.

“Man, if the same thing that happened me happened to you, that is the first shade of green you ever saw,” the man points out as he tries to get up, and grabs the back rest of Jace’s seat to balance him but it is still challenging because the bus is moving.

Jace rolls his eyes, but he is unable to control his smile. His heart is pounding and he cannot wrap around his head around the thought that he found his soulmate and that he is there, smiling at him softly, and looking at him as if he is the eighth wonder of the world.

“It’s still pretty ugly,” Jace manages to respond.

His soulmate glances at the seat, and tilts his head as if he is judging the colour.

“Yeah,” he agrees with a soft chuckle.

Jace cannot help but think how beautiful his laugh is. A small wave of panic rises in his chest when his soul mates eyes go wide as he looks back at him, and he looks genuinely shocked.

“I spilled the coffee on you! Why didn’t you say anything?” He sounds horrified, throws his backpack to the seat across the aisle, pulls out a bunch of tissues, and starts to wipe his trousers.

“I forgot,” Jace says honestly. He was too astonished by the colours and the notion of actually finding his soulmate to care about the slight feeling of displeasure.

The man glares at him as if he thinks he is an idiot, and sighs. “It’s just my luck that when I finally meet my soulmate, I borderline assault him in public transport.”

Jace laughs, and takes the tissues away from the man to prevent him from wiping. The damage is done and the wiping is not very effective. “At least it is memorable.”  

The man laughs again, and he moves his backpack so that he can sit down to the seat across the aisle. “I’m still sorry, though. Are you okay?” His voice is full of genuine concern, and Jace is touched by it.  

“Yeah, and you are forgiven,” he says with a lopsided grin.

“So, soulmate” the man starts and clasps his hands together, “I’m Simon.”

“I’m Jace,” he responds, and he feels almost content and peaceful.

Seeing Simon’s beatific smile is worth of every small inconvenience he suffered during the morning to end up in that particular bus.

**Author's Note:**

> It was difficult to come up with an idea for this one but then I decided to go with the classic soul mate au. The whole bus thing kind of bases on my own life as I almost crushed some poor, very cute, girl earlier this week on bus with my backpack. The title is from "Sick of losing soulmates" by Dodie Clark. All the mistakes are mine.


End file.
